En busca de una oportunidad
by Haruno Ayumi
Summary: Naruto ha muerto. Después del ataque Sakura no puede regresar a Konoha y tendrá que vivir con Sasuke. Un Sasuke que quiere destruir Konoha y una Sakura que guarda muchos secretos.
1. El ataque

Ahí estaban una vez más, cara a cara, el ex equipo siete se encontraba de nuevo. La situación era tensa. No estaba en los planes de ninguno de los ninjas encontrarse.

Naruto y Sakura habían sido enviados al país de las Olas a una misión que no les llevo mucho tiempo.

Sasuke Uchiha se dirigía a su escondite que se encontraba cerca de aquel desierto.

Estaban solo los tres, no había rastro del grupo que usualmente acompañaba al azabache.

Se observaban, sin decir nada. Atentos a cualquier tipo de movimiento. Naruto y Sakura estaban exhaustos del viaje como para una pelea con Sasuke. Por su parte, el Uchiha acababa de salir de una pelea y estaba mal herido.

- Creo que esta reunión no estaba planeada.- Hablo primero Naruto.- No venimos por ti, Sasuke.

Sasuke poso sus oscuros ojos en Naruto, estudiándolo, y luego noto a Sakura, quien se miraba aun más alerta que el rubio. Ilusa. No tendrían oportunidad contra el. Aun asi, un nuevo encuentro seria demasiado para su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué te parece si cada uno sigue su camino?.- Hablo la pelirrosa.

Sasuke la vio. Molesta. Seguia siendo un estorbo. De no estar ahí se enfrentaría con Naruto, pero tenia desventaja numérica y estaba herido, estaba seguro de tener un par de costillas rotas, la pelea contra el Ocho colas no lo había dejado bien.

- Tsk. Lastimosamente esa no es una opción. Si los dejo vivo iran a Konoha y tendrían que reportar que me vieron.

Sakura y Naruto se quedaron en silencio. Sasuke tenia razón.

- O ¿Piensan mentir a su Hokage por un traidor?.- Pregunto sarcásticamente Sasuke.

- ¡No seas estúpido! ¿Qué ganaríamos con este enfrentamiento? Claramente ninguno esta en su mejor condición. – Interrumpio el rubio, viendo a su ex compañero con rabia.

- Se que estas muy mal.

- Ustedes dos. Simplemente están rogando por su vida. Patetico.

Sin decir más Sasuke activo su Sharingan y se lanzo al ataque. Lo tenia claro su primer oponente tenia que ser Sakura, tenia que alejarla de Naruto, de modo que este no se interponga en la pelea. Era un intento suicida, pero dejarlos ir no era una opción.

La pelirrosa aunque estaba alerta no pensó que Sasuke la atacaría primero a ella.

Un puñetazo. Seguido de otro. Sakura los bloqueo sin problema, tratando sobre todo de no ver a sus ojos. La pelirrosa busco a Naruto, esperando que fuera a ayudarla, pero cuando lo vio estaba estático, viendo la nada.

- No es posible. ¿Cuándo?

- Al parecer, Naruto sigue siendo tan descuidado como siempre.

Esta vez fue Sakura la que lanzo un puñetazo, pero Sasuke se alejo justo a tiempo para evitarlo. Sakura saco sus shuriken y las lanzo una tras de otra pero tenia desventaja, viendo solo los pies de su oponente no la dejaba leer bien sus próximos movimientos, mientras que Sasuke tenia la ventaja de su Sharingan que la dejaba al descubierto.

Sasuke corrió hacia ella, con un Chidori en su mano, pero el dolor en sus costillas lo hizo retroceder, Sakura vio su oportunidad y lanzo un puñetazo justo en su costado herido.

Sasuke rodo varios metros. Sakura se quedo ahí parada. Con su puño en el aire. No sabia que hacer. Se dio cuenta que tenia la ventaja cuando vio Sasuke escupir sangre, habría sido sencillo, un par de golpes más y lo dejaría inconsciente seria la oportunidad perfecta para escapar junto con Naruto. Pero no lo hizo.

Sasuke espero el segundo golpe, pero solo sintió el dolor punzante en sus costillas y la sangre en su boca. Trato ponerse de pie pero le fue imposible.

Sakura se acerco paso a paso, Sasuke se dio cuenta que sus intenciones no eran las de acabar con el.

- Ves que estúpido fue esto. No estábamos rogando por nuestras vidas ¡Estupido egocéntrico! ¡Estabamos cuidando de la tuya! ¡Otra vez!

Sasuke la vio en silencio. Sakura se agacho.

- Ahora. Vas a dejar de ser un completo imbécil. Te voy a curar lo suficiente para que puedas caminar. Naruto y yo nos vamos a Konoha y damos un informe falso, fin de la historia.

- ¿Por qué debería creerte?

- Por que hace tiempo nos dejo de interesar buscarte.

Sasuke la vio a los ojos, no recordaba ese color tan brillante, tan feliz, tan puro. Asintio lentamente, dándole permiso a Sakura de sanarlo. Sin dejar de usar su Sharingan contra Naruto.

Sakura poso sus manos al costado y un chakra verde empezó a emitirse de estas. Sasuke sintió al instante la mejora y como Sakura prometió no lo curo por completo, pero sabia que podría ponerse de pie. En cuanto termino Sakura se aparto de él lo mas rápido que pudo. No era estúpida y sabia que Sasuke no era de confiar. Llego al lado de Naruto. Espero que el rubio reaccionara pero no lo hizo.

- ¿Qué esperas? Pensé que teníamos un trato.- Sakura entonces pensó que fue un error lo que había hecho. Se preparo de nuevo para atacar y entonces Naruto cayo a su lado.

- Solo esta desmayado.-Informo el Azabache.- No puedo arriesgarme,

Sakura se arrodilló a su lado sintiendo el pulso del rubio, dándose cuenta que solo dormía.

La pelirrosa asintió al azabache como forma de despedida, se vieron durante unos segundos, tal ves seria la última vez que lo hicieran.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lentamente.

De repente ¡PUM! Todo quedo en silencio. Sasuke volteo a ver ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Una explosión?

Sakura se levanto asustada, no sabia de donde había provenido la explosión, quien o quienes las estaban atacando pero estaba segura que no fue Sasuke.

¡PUM! Otra explosión. Una mas cerca, mas grande, toda la tierra alrededor temblo.

- ¿Qué esta pasando?.- Grito Sakura esperando una respuesta de Sasuke.

El Uchiha activo rápidamente su Sharingan buscando la fuente de los ataques.

- No entiendo. No veo nada.- Fue la única respuesta del Azabache.

- Despierta a Naruto.- Le ordeno Sakura.

- No puedo hacer nada por el.

¡PUM!

La tercera explosión los había dejado completamente confundidos. Polvo y humo a su alrededor impidiéndoles la visibilidad.

Sakura sintió miedo. No por ella, pero por la vida de Naruto, se agacho y lo cargo. Debian alejarse de ahí. Los tres. Sabia que no seria tarea fácil con Naruto a cuestas. Pero de ninguna forma lo dejaría.

Cuando el polvo se iba disipando vio al azabache dirigiéndose hacia ella. Sasuke noto la angustia en los ojos de ella. ¿Pero que podía hacer por ella?

¡PUM!

Un ultimo estallido. El último para Sakura. Sentia que caia a un abismo en cámara lenta. Todo en oscuro, sin poder moverse, sintió el cuerpo de Naruto caer de sus brazos, espero el golpe contra el piso mientras lentamente perdía la razón.

- ¡SAKURAAAAA!

**Hola les traigo una nueva historia, con la cual estoy muy motivada, no puedo parar de escribir realmente. Espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por tomar el tiempo de leerme :)**


	2. Realidad

**Hola de nuevo :D No me pude aguantar y tuve que actualizar pronto. Estoy muy contenta por los comentarios recibidos :) sin más les dejo este cap.**

**Disclaimer appplied.**

-¡SAKURAAAAAA!

La pelirrosa despertó abruptamente de un salto. Su respiración agitada. Vio a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación oscura, apenas unos escasos rayos de luz entraban por las cortinas, estaba cubierta con una sabana, intento moverse pero no pudo, el dolor era agudo. Destapo su cuerpo, estaba llena de vendas y donde no habían vendas habían moretes, raspones. Llevo su mano a su cabeza, habían mas vendajes ahí. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo ultimo que escucho Sakura fue un grito, alguien que gritaba su nombre.

Intento de nuevo ponerse de pie, estaba complemente segura que ese lugar no era un hospital. Le dolía moverse pero no podía quedarse con la incertidumbre, abrió las gavetas de la mesa de noche, pero no había nada en ellas, camino lentamente hacia el armario, cada paso le dolia inmensamente, abrió las puertas y vio unas cuantas prendas tomo unas cuantas para vestirse, se puso una camiseta blanca que le quedaba mas como vestido que como camiseta. En ese momento vio algo que le llamo la atención, un abanico en blanco y rojo bordado en la parte de atrás de una camisa negra.

No podía ser. Luego vio otra prenda con este bordado y otra y otra. Estaba en la misma escondite de Sasuke Uchiha.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, era el moreno quien estaba ahí parado frente a ella.

- Veo que ya despertaste. No es conveniente que estés levantada.

Sakura dio unos pasos atrás, asustada, no entendía que hacia ahí.

- ¿Qué paso? Acaso… ¿Soy tu rehén?

Sasuke la vio con una sonrisa divertida. ¿Acaso había dicho rehén?

- Acuestate. –Fue una orden por parte de Sasuke.

Sakura temió y regreso lentamente a la cama. Sasuke noto lo que se le dificultaba caminar. Pero la pelirrosa llego a la cama y se recostó.

- Quédate ahí.- Volvió a ordenar Sasuke.

- ¿Qué me paso?.- Volvió a preguntar Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sasuke salio de la habitación, sin darle respuesta alguna. Sakura apretó sus puños impotentemente. Estaba atrapada quien sabe donde, muy malherida y sin chakra para poder curarse.

En cuestión de unos minutos la puerta se volvió a abrir, una pelirroja de lentes entro esta vez.

- Uff por fin despertaste. Por un momento pensé que no lo lograrías.

Sakura estaba aun mas confundida que antes, quien era esa tipa.

- Soy Karin.- Se presento.- Estas muy débil. No deberías moverte.

- ¿Qué me paso?.- pregunto Sakura.

- … No lo se… Sasuke te trajo muy mal herida, pensé que estabas muerta, tu pulso era muy débil. El venia hecho un desastre también. Pero al parecer tu te llevaste la peor parte.

¿Sasuke la había traido? ¿La había rescatado del ataque? ¿Por qué?... pero ¿Y Naruto? La pelirroja no había mencionado nada de alguien más.

- Sasuke… ¿solo veníamos nosotros dos?

Karin la vio desconcertada.

- Si solo ustedes dos.

Sakura se quedo callada mientras Karin la revisaba, si bien, Karin no era doctora había aprendido lo necesario para poder salvar a una persona ya que las constantes batallas en las que Hebi se veía envuelto les había enseñado que necesitaban un doctor en el grupo.

Desde que vio a Sakura moribunda a Karin le había dado una lastima esa chica, no estaba segura lo que le había pasado, pero seguro fue algo muy grave. Y por ordenes de Sasuke tuvo que encargarse de ella. Karin solo quería agradar a Sasuke y lo obedecía en todo.

- Tomate esto.- Karin le entrego un bote a Sakura con un líquido naranja.- Te ayudara con el dolor.- agrego.

Karin salió de la habitación y en su lugar volvió a entrar Sasuke. Sakura tomo un sorbo del liquido.

- Nos atacaron.- Dijo secamente Sasuke.

- Las explosiones.- pronuncio suavemente Sakura.- Recuerdo cuatro explosiones.

- Hubieron siete en total.

- No entiendo. ¿Quién hizo eso? ¿Quién nos ataco?.- Sasuke no dijo nada más.- Quiero ver a Naruto. ¿Dónde esta? ¿El esta bien?

- Naruto no esta aquí. - ¿Entonces donde?… habría regresado a Konoha, acaso Naruto la había abandonado con con Sasuke, no eso no parecía probable. ¿Dónde?.- Volvió a preguntar.

- Naruto… esta muerto.

Sakura no dijo nada. Simplemente no sabia si había escuchado bien ¿Muerto? No, eso no era cierto. No podría ser cierto. Miro fijamente los ojos ónix de Sasuke, sintió las lagrimas caer por su rostro. No era posible, no podía ser cierto, se negaba a creerlo. Queria gritar, sentía un nudo en la garganta. El dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo desaparecio y solo sentía desgarrado su pecho.

- Yo… no puede ser cierto… no.- Una vez más todo se desvaneció para la pelirrosa.

Abrió los ojos consiente de su realidad, Naruto ya no estaba. Sintió sus ojos húmedos, no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado dormida, pero sabia que había llorado en sueños. Sentía sus labios secos, pero no le importaba, nada le importaba ya, le daba igual si moría de sed, de hambre o por sus heridas. Sentía menos dolor, la medicina era efectiva, pero no pensaba tomarla más. Se quedo sin moverse, con los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad.

Escucho que la puerta se abría nuevamente, pero no se inmuto, no le importaba quien podría ser. Vio una sombra acercarse a su lado, colocando una bandeja en la mesa de noche. A Sakura le pudo la curiosidad al ver el cabello anaranjado del nuevo visitante. Él le sonrió amablemente, era muy alto, su pelo naranja y sus ojos grises.

- Deberías comer algo.

Sakura se levanto, quedando sentada. Se enjuago las lagrimas de sus ojos.

- Duele mucho.- Fue lo único que dijo refiriéndose a la muerte de Naruto.

- Deberías tomar tu medicamento.- Señalo el extraño, sin saber a que se refería la pelirrosa.

- Fue su culpa.- Volvio a murmurar Sakura. Fue culpa de Sasuke Uchiha.

- No se de que hablas.- dijo calmadamente el pelinaranja mientras abria las cortinas de la habitación. La luz que entro era tenue, pero aun así lastimo los ojos de Sakura.

- Fue culpa de Sasuke, el lo dejo morir.- Las palabras de Sakura estaban llenas de rencor.

- El te salvo la vida.- Dijo firmemente.

- Lo dejo morir.- Repitio Sakura.

- Te trajo en sus brazos, parecías muerta, toda cubierta de sangre. Él, no estaba tan bien que digamos, pero tenia la fuerza suficiente para traerlos de regreso. Nos dio ordenes, por que eso es lo que siempre hace, ordenarnos, aun así sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer. Te cargue y te traje aquí. Karin te reviso, estabas muy mal. Sasuke aunque estaba mal herido, no quiso ser atendido hasta que estuvieras estable. No sabíamos lo mal que estaba Sasuke hasta que cayo desmayado.- Sakura escuchaba atentamente el relato al extraño. ¿Sasuke había hecho todo eso por ella?.- Cuando Sasuke dormía, algo lo atormentaba, repetía en sueños "hice lo que pude". No sabíamos a que se refería. Despertó mucho antes que tu, pero como era de esperarse no nos conto con detalles que les paso, solo dijo que alguien los había atacado.

Sakura bajo la mirada, apretando las sabanas con sus manos. No sabia exactamente que les había pasado, quien los había atacado, era cierto, Sasuke la había salvado, no sabia a que era lo que se había enfrentado, ni lo que había pasado.

- No te des por vencida.- Agrego el pelinaranja.- El hecho que estes viva es realmente un milagro.

Sakura agradeció con una sonrisa tímida las ultimas palabras del muchacho.

- Me llamo Yuugo.

- Sakura.

- ¿Quieres que te deje la comida aquí?

Sakura asintió. Yuugo le sonrió y salio de la habitación. Cuando Sakura vio la puerta cerrarse se volvió a recostar en la cama y se quedo en posición fetal. Maquinaba muchas posibilidades y si todo había sido un truco de Sasuke para atacarlos desde un principio… luego descarto la posibilidad al recordar la expresión de incertidumbre de Sasuke en el ataque. Necesitaba saber… necesitaba saber que les había pasado. Pero Sasuke ignoraba cada vez que contestaba algo.

Recordaba las palabras que Yuugo le había dicho. "Un milagro". De que le servía estar viva… de que…

Sintio a alguien entrar en su habitación de nuevo, se volteo y vio a Sasuke, parado en el umbral de la puerta.

- Necesito que hablemos.- Comenzo Sakura.

- No has comido nada.- La había vuelto a ignorar.

Sakura se levanto de la cama, no le importaba el dolor, ni las heridas, no le importaba nada, Sasuke tendría que decirle lo que había ocurrido, si no sentía que se volveria loca.

- Quedate en cama Sakura.- Volvio a ordenar Sasuke…

- Te odio… te odio Sasuke Uchiha… ¿Lo sabes?

Sasuke se quedo callado…

- Hablaremos… te dire lo que quieres saber.- dijo el azabache.- Pero no en este momento, entiéndeme.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres que entienda Uchiha?

- Que es demasiado para mi… Que hice todo lo que pude, pero no fue suficiente.

Sasuke salio de la habitación dando un portazo al cerrar. Sakura se quedo quieta en medio de la habitación sin saber que decir… no daba crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar. Sasuke también estaba herido como ella, por la muerte de Naruto.

**¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Les gusto? ¿Merece un review? :P Les tengo buenas y malas noticias... las buenas es que no pude para de escribir y ya tengo listo 6 capítulos, pero tengo que revisarlos y editarlos antes de subirlos. La mala es que estoy bloqueada x.x después de escribir tanto creo que me fundí hahaha... espero la inspiración vuelva pronto. **

**Gracias por su tiempo. Nos leemos. Chauuu**

**Ayumi 3**


	3. Mejorando

**Muchas Gracias a todas por sus reviews y sus ánimos :D **

**Dark Nina, aRiela95, MissNaruhina :D Gracias por ser constantes desde el inicio se aprecia muchisimo.**

**Sin mas que agregar que: Disclaimer applied**

Le daría su tiempo… lo haría, se había dado cuenta que lo necesitaba Sasuke y ella también.

Sakura estaba dando vueltas en su habitación, pensando, dando vueltas y tratando de buscar una explicación a todo. Arreglo un poco la habitación que le habían destinado, no había encontrado nada de sus cosas, supuso que su ropa estaba inservible pero necesitaba encontrar su bolso. No había salido de la habitación en toda su estadia No tenias animos de encontrarse con Ssuke o hacer conversaciones forzadas con Yuugo o Karin.

Se puso a reflexionar todas estas personas estaban tratando demasiado bien a Sakura y ella se sentía como un rehén aun así. Tenia una mezcla de emociones y hasta el momento no se había puesto a pensar que eran los aliados de Sasuke los que estaban cuidando de ella. Tomo una cucharada del medicamento naranja. Y coloco su mano al costado, tenia una costilla rota y no se había dado cuenta antes, por eso le dolia tanto caminar. Aunque su chakra era bajo tenia lo suficiente para curar una costilla. Después de sanarse, camino hasta la esquina de la habitación, donde había un espejo. Vio su reflejo y se desconoció. Sus ojos hinchados y rojos, estaba pálida y delgada, llena de vendas. Sintió lastima de ella misma. Se quito con cuidado las vendas de la cabeza, ya no le dolía como antes, vio una herida al costado de su frente, la curo para evitar que se le formara una cicatriz. Al resto de los vendajes no le presto atención. Se dirigió al armario de nuevo y tomo prendas mas adecuadas para ella, se vistió con una camiseta negra y un pantalón gris que le quedaba grande, aun así se las arreglo para amárraselo a la cintura. Busco algo de de ropa mas femenina pero no encontró nada, pensó seriamente en pedirle algo prestado a Karin, pero lo haría luego. Amarro su cabello en una coleta, estaba enredado y sucio. Encontró un par de pantunflas y las tomo. Mientras se cambiaba recordó las veces en las en que Ino la usaba en conejillo de indias y la vestía a su antojo, al final se sentía como una zorra por la combinación del maquillaje y los vestidos ajustados de Ino y ambas terminaban peleando, por que Sakura insultaba a Ino diciéndole zorra e Ino se defendía diciéndole que ella era una mojigata. ¿Que pensaría Ino si la viera en estas nuevas fachas? Posiblemente sentiría lastima por ella.

Bajo los escalones despacio, desconociendo todo aquel lugar. Era oscuro, no le agradaba a Sakura los lugares así. Al terminar las escaleras vio una pequeña sala con muebles viejos, cubiertos con sábanas, y al fondo una mesa en la que estaban sentados Karin y Yuugo.

Ambos la vieron con sorpresa. Sakura tomo asiento a un extremo de la mesa y les sonrió a ambos.

- Fue la única ropa que encontré decente.- apunto Sakura por su atuendo.

En ese momento un sujeto al que Sakura no había visto entro en el comedor, su cabello era azul claro, sus ojos violetas y sus dientes filosos.

- Vaya, vaya, la bella durmiente a despertado.

Sakura se sonrojo por la mirada lasciva del peliazul.

- Ehm..- Fue lo único que pudo articular la pelirrosa.

- Soy Suigetsu, el tipo mas guapo que vas a conocer en tu vida y el mejor cocinero.

- Puff.- Resoplo Karin.

- Sakura.- Se presento la pelirrosa con una sonrisa, divertida por la presentación de Suigetsu.

Suigetsu coloco una olla en medio de la mesa. Y luego volvió a la cocina por otra. En una había arroz y en la otra estofado. Sakura moría de hambre la verdad y aquella comida se miraba apetitosa. La figura de Sasuke la saco de sus pensamientos, el azabache se acerco a la mesa y se sentó al otro extremo quedando de frente a Sakura. Se vieron por unos segundos que parecieron minutos, fue entonces que Sakura noto las heridas de Sasuke, tenia una herida muy parecida a la de ella en la frente, llevaba vendas debajo de su ropa. Suigetsu ofreció un plato de arroz a Sakura, esta empezó a comer despacio, en realidad el arroz no era lo mas delicioso que hubiera probado, estaba un poco seco y un poco salado, pero agradeció tener algo de comer y no digo nada.

- ¿A esto llama comida cara de pez?.- Le grito Karin a Suigetsu.- Esto esta horrible.

- ¡Cállate! Para mi esta sabroso. Mucho mejor que tu comida quemada.

Karin se sonrojo de rabia por el comentario de Suigetsu y cuando iba a responder con un insulto Sasuke los interrumpió.

- Déjenlo para más tarde.- Interrumpió el azabache, no tenia humor para las discusiones de Suigetsu y Karin.

- ¡Lo siento Sasuke-kun!.- Se disculpo empalagosamente Karin.

"kun" esta silaba quedo volando en la mente de Sakura. Cuantas veces ella había llamado a Sasuke asi "Sasuke-kun". De aquella misma manera empalagosa. Hace algún tiempo lo había dejado de hacer. Rio para sus adentro, pobre Sasuke y como había tenido que aguantarla. Miro atenta la relación de Sasuke y la pelirroja, esta se acercaba a su hombro, sin darse cuenta que lo lastimaba, se notaba en los pequeños gestos de Sasuke. Por su parte Sasuke se mostraba frio hacia Karin, pero aun así no la aparto de el, cosa que por algún motivo molesto a Sakura. El no habría sido asi con ella. La apartaba siempre lo había hecho. Le habría dicho que dejara de ser una "molestia". Talves Sasuke y Karin tenían algún tipo de relación. No era tonta y sabia que los hombres por muy reservados que pudieran ser tenían necesidades.

La pelirrosa termino su plato de arroz y estofado y no había quedado satisfecha. Ante la mirada atenta de las cuatro personas a la mesa, se levanto y tomo mas estofado en su plato.

Sasuke la miro del otro lado de la mesa con una sonrisa de satisfacción que nadie noto.

- Parece que estas mejorando.- Apunto Yuugo.

- Y como no si mi platillo es milagroso ¿o no preciosa?.- Le coqueteo de nuevo

- Suigetsu.

- Esta delicioso. Gracias.- Contesto amablemente Sakura con una sonrisa al peliazul. Era una mentirilla piadosa que no le haría daño a nadie.

- Parece que tus pupilas gustativas se murieron o algo.- contesto Karin.

Sasuke observaba al otro lado de la mesa y se sentía aliviado por el humor de Sakura, aun así, no le agrado en lo mínimo el trato de Suigetsu con Sakura. Suigetsu era un picaflor eso era muy sabido por todos, pero aun asi ¿Coquetearle a Sakura?. La chicha estaba hecha un desastre de pies a cabeza, su pelo enmarañado, su piel palida y moreteada, su rostro parecía el de un fantasma. Usaba ropa 2 veces mas grande que su talla ¿Qué le podía ver de atractivo?. Talves estando sana... pero ni así despertaba las hormonas de un hombre

- ¿Alguien vio mi anillo? .-Pregunto de la nada Sakura, sacando a todos de sus pensamientos. Estaba en mi bolsa. Pero no se donde están mis cosas…

Yuugo se levanto de la mesa y trajo de la sala una pequeña bolsita negra en la que Sakura andaba algunas de sus pertenencias.

- Creo que te refieres a esto.- Le dijo Yuugo mientras le entregaba el bolso.

Sakura tomo el bolso y lo abrio, sus cosas estaban ahí, algunos shuriken, algunos medicamentos que le servirían para terminar de curarse y al fondo vio lo que andaba buscando. Saco una cadenita de plata con un anillo como dije. Se lo puso en el cuello. Contemplo el anillo por unos segundos y después siguió comiendo un poco triste de nuevo.

Suigetsu y Yuugo se levantaron cuando terminaron de comer, Karin se quedo al lado de Sasuke mientras este terminaba, Sakura, aunque había terminado de comer no se sentía con ánimos para levantarse.

- Ese anillo.- Comenzo Karin.- Es de compromiso ¿cierto?

- Es mi anillo de bodas.- Respondió Sakura.- Sorprendiendo tanto a Karin como a Sasuke.

Karin se levanto y se acerco a Sakura para apreciar mejor el anillo. Sasuke se quedo completamente callado, no había terminado de comer, pero de la nada se le quito el hambre. ¿Sakura casada? Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que compartio con la pelirrosa, muchas cosas habían cambiado pero simplemente no podría imaginarse a una Sakura casada. ¿Con quien se habría casado? ¿Tendria hijos? No.. eso no era posible… No podía imaginarse a Sakura como una esposa, para el era la chiquilla enamoradiza que estaba loca por el… estaba. La voz de Karin lo saco de pensamientos.

- Es lindo.

- Lo es.- Afirmo Sakura.

- Oye y ¿como se llama tu esposo?.- Sasuke agradeció mentalmente por la pregunta de Karin ya que el no se hubiera atrevido a preguntarle ni en un millón de años. Sakura por su parte estaba ida, levanto la cabeza y miro fijamente a Sasuke antes de contestar.

- Naruto Uzumaki.

/

**Lo seee me van a matar por este final. Prometo actualizar pronto, les agradezco por su tiempo :D**

**Nos leemos.**

**Ayumi 3**


	4. La verdad

- ¿Naruto?.- Karin sabia que había escuchado ese nombre en algún lado pero no recordaba donde.

- Karin.- Interrumpio por primera vez Sasuke.- Déjanos solos.- Karin no entendió la orden de Sasuke pero no iba a cuestionarlo. Se levanto y subio las escaleras.

Ni Sasuke ni Sakura hablo. El silencio era más que incómodo. Sasuke no sabia por donde comenzar, la noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría, no podía ocultar que lo había impactado.

Sakura sabia que su confesión tuvo un efecto en él, jugo nerviosamente con el anillo, en sus ojos se querían formar lagrimas, pero se negó a llorar ahí. Lo haría después, en la habitación.

- Regresare a Konoha.- Anuncio Sakura rompiendo el silencio.

- No puedes.- Contesto Sasuke.

- Necesito irme, ese es mi hogar.

- Escuchame Sakura… no puedes volver a Konoha, es peligroso.

- Lo hare. No estoy pidiendo tu permiso. Y no sabia que te preocuparas por lo que es o no peligroso para mi.

- ¡BASTA!.- Sasuke se levanto dando un manotazo en la mesa. No sabes de que mierda estas hablando.

- ¡Entonces dimelo!.- Lo reto Sakura.- ¿Quién nos ataco Sasuke? Tu lo sabes y no me lo quieres decir. Dime que es lo peligroso...

Sasuke guardo silencio, volvió a sentarse frente a Sakura y comenzó.

_Flash Back._

Todo estaba lleno de polvo, la cuarta explosión nos pego fuerte, invoque el Susanno, me encargue de ti de Naruto, tenia que alejarnos de ahí. ¿Por que no los deje ahí? ¿Por que no huí solo?. No lo se. Talves como agradecimiento, por no haberme matado.

Cuando el humo se disipo lo único que quedaba eran rocas, las piedras se habían levantado y todo era polvo, los vi caer del cielo. Eran 5 Sujetos, 4 con mascaras de Anbu y el quinto mostrando la cara y su sonrisa torcida. Por un momento pensé que venían a rescatarlos, me sentí entonces como un imbécil, tratando de salvarlos cuando Konoha ya había mandado a eliminarme. Pero me equivoque. No era a mi, no era solo a mi lo que Konoha quería. Era a los tres.

Danzo estaba parado detrás de los cuatro Anbus, que empezaron a atacar, acabe con dos de esos al instante con el Susanno, pero mi objetivo era Danzo, acabar de una vez por todas con ese mal nacido.

- Vaya vaya. No pensé que Sakura y Naruto fueran tan inútiles.- Comenzo el viejo.

No sabia de que diablos estaba hablando.

- Por lo menos acabare con tres pájaros de un solo tiro. Continuo.

- Tsk.- Estaba furioso, solo sentí que debía acabar con él, aunque al mismo tiempo sabia que mi cuerpo no resistiría.

No sabia por que los atacaba a ustedes, sabia que yo había sido su objetivo desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero que tenia en contra de ustedes dos.

- ¿Por qué les haces esto?.- Le pregunte. ¿Por que demonios Danzo los estaba atacando?

- ¿De verdad te preocupan Sasuke?.-

Los otros dos sujetos empezaron a combatir, estaba cansado y había gastado mucho chakra en el primer ataque, escuche otra explosión, vi a donde estaban ustedes y estaba todo lleno de polvo, con otro ataque deje a los anbus en el suelo, me dirigí de nuevo donde Danzo. Estaba jadeando, sin aire, tratando de recuperar energía, desaparecí el Susanno. Y quede frente al viejo, que parecía no cambiar su sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quieres?.- Pregunte

- Los quiero muertos.- escupio con veneno sus palabras.- Eres un traidor Sasuke Uchiha, tu hermano debió acabar contigo cuando tuvo oportunidad.

Sus palabras me encolerizaron. Me lance contra él para atacarlo, pero me esquivo con facilidad. Demonios. Hice uso del sello maldito, no quería hacerlo peor no había otra opción, si no estaba seguro de que íbamos a morir.

- Naruto Uzumaki solo representa un peligro para Konoha, con ese kyubi dentro de el. Y Sakura es una traidora también, permitiéndote que conservaras tu vida y rescatándote.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba este tipo estaba peor de lo que pensaba, era una escoria. De nuevo empece a atarcarlo, desenvaine mi espada y avance contra el.

- Rindete Sasuke Uchiha. Las cartas están tiradas y este no es tu dia de suerte.

¡PUM! La sexta explosión. Me di cuenta que las bombas iban con una secuencia de tiempo, sabia que dentro de dos minutos estallaría una nueva bomba pero no sabia donde. Mi estrategia escapar. No había posibilidad contra ese tipo, no es mis condiciones, no con ustedes así, no con las bombas. Invoque un serpiente, me darían el tiempo suficiente para escapar, busque sus cuerpos entre los escombros, primero te vi a ti, estabas ensangrentada de pies a cabeza, tu ropa rasgada, invoque a Susanno de nuevo para que te protegiera. Busque a Naruto, pero no lo vi por ningún lado. Danzo se acercaba de nuevo. ¡Joder! Me quedaba sin tiempo fue cuando lo vi, a unos cuantos metros. Corri donde Naruto, tenia sangre en su rostro, pero su herida más grave estaba en su abdomen, la estaca de un árbol se había enterrado en el. Quedaban apenas unos cuantos segundos, para mi sorpresa Danzo había retrocedido, sabia que venia la próxima explosión y que esta nos mataria. Por instinto tome el pulso de Naruto, pero no había ninguno. Quedaban menos de 5 segundos, no habia más que pudiera hacer por el. Corri hacia el Susanno. Lo ultimo que dijo Danzo fue: El equipo siete, acabado por las siete explosiones de Konoha. Que apropiado.

¡PUM! Escuche la ultima explosión y cerre los ojos. Lo logre pensé, el Susanno nos salvo a tiempo, nos pudimos transportar lo suficientemente lejos del lugar de las explosiones. Fue entonces cuando vi a Yuugo que venia corriendo hacia mí. No se que fue lo que le dije, simplemente le dije que se encargaran de ti. Sabia que estabas viva. No importaba nada más.

Fin de Flash back

Contener las lagrimas a este punto era imposible para Sakura. Las palabras de Danzo no tenían ninguna lógica en su cabeza, como era posible que uno de los encargados del miembro de ancianos quisiera acabar con ellos. Aquello tenia que ser una mentira. Sin embargo, habia algo en lo que dijo Sasuke que hizo que creyera en el. Su vulnerabilidad. Sasuke se habia mostrado vulnerable.

Sakura enguajo las lagrimas de sus ojos antes de verlo.

- No pude hacer más…- Dijo el moreno.- Lo siento Sakura. No pude hacer nada por Naruto.

- Hubieras….- Comenzo la pelirrosa.- Hubieras traido su cuerpo.

Sasuke sabia que ese iba a ser el reproche de Sakura.

- No pude. Era cuestión de tiempo…

- El no merecia morir asi. ¡Fue tu culpa! ¡FUE TU CULPA!. El no habría estado inconsciente si no hubieras usado el Sharingan con el. Por tu culpa el estaba indefenso.- Sakura estaba agitada. Su pecho subia y bajada rápidamente, no podía controlar su respiración.

- Lo se.- Sasuke sabia eso. Lo habia reasado en su mente cientos de veces.- Crees que no se que es mi puta culpa que el halla muerto.

- ¿Era lo que querias o no?. De haber podido hubieras sido TU el que acabara con nosotros. Si no te hubiera sanado… Los tres estuviéramos muertos… tal ves eso era lo mejor… ¿Por qué me salvaste?

- No se… sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.- Si había dicho necesidad.

Sakura no dijo nada más… en el fondo agradecia a Sasuke lo que habia hecho, por otro lado, sentía rencor por la muerte de su amigo.

- Danzo… ¿Sabe que vivimos?

- No por lo menos creo que nos hace muertos. Por eso te digo que Konoha no es un lugar seguro.

- No puedo dejar… que un tipo controle a Konoha, que acabe con todo lo que a Él le parece mal.

Sakura escucho una carcajada proveniente de Sasuke… una carcajada amarga, llena de odio.

- No sabes nada Sakura… Nada.

- … lo que Danzo dijo de Itachi…

- No voy a hablar de Itachi.

Sakura se levanto dejando a Sasuke solo.

- No te iras a Konoha. PUNTO.

- No soy uno de tus subordinados para que me des ordenes y que las cumpla sin chistar.

- Entonces espera. Espera a estar sana. Irte así seria un suicidio.

Sakura pensó por unos momentos la propuestas de Sasuke, ella sabia que se se iba asi no duraría ni mediodía de viaje. Asintio como respuesta a Sasuke y empezó a subir los escalones.

- ¿Lo amabas? .- Pregunto Sasuke por primera vez en referencia de la relación entre Sakura y Naruto.

- No como el se merecía.- Respondio Sakura con pesar, mientras se perdía en el pasillo oscuro.


	5. Soledad

**Volviiiii si yo se que tarde mil años teniendo en cuenta que ya tenia escrito este capitulo, pero bueno me toco reescribir algunas partes que no me convencian, todo para darles a ustedes lo mejor... me emociona este fic... y de aqui en adelante se pone todo mas dificil**

**aRIELA 95 se que tarde en actualizar, pero please no me mandes a matar :(**

**Abigail, no pretendo ser mala, pero me alegra dejarte con intriga muajaja**

**Saki Uchiha gracias por el cumplido :)**

**a las personas que comentan como anonimas, please dejen sus nombres o nicks para agradecerles como se debe**

**Sin agregar más... las dejo que disfruten **

- _No como se lo merecía._- Estas palabras había calado fuerte en la cabeza de Sasuke y no sabia por que.

Había pasado una semana ya desde aquella conversación con Sakura, después de esto se había visto poco, Sasuke evitaba salir de su habitación para no encontrarse con la pelirrosa. No sabia como, pero algo en ese encuentro contra Danzo lo habia cambiado. Lo habia hecho actuar como nunca imagino, salvando la vida de Sakura y poniendo en peligro la de él. _Mierda_. Eso le pasaba por ser débil. Apreto los puños, odiaba sentirse asi.

Bajo las escaleras a zancadas, eran casi medianoche, esperaba que estuvieran todos dormidos ya. Vio las luces apagadas y se dirigió a la cocina. Tomo un vaso y abrió el refrigerador para tomar un poco de jugo, pero cerro de un golpe la puerta. Necesitaba algo más fuerte. Encontró una botella de ron a medias y se sirvió un vaso. Dio un sorbo y se dirigió a la sala donde se desplomo en uno de los sofá, viendo a la nada. Escucho unos pasos en las escaleras, volteo a ver y vio a la pelirrosa bajando las gradas, su mejoría era notoria, ya no usaba vendajes, pero aun así estaba cubierta de moretones y su chakra no se había vuelto del todo. Vestía una sudadera gris y unos short que supuso eran de Karin ya que no le quedaban grande como el resto de la ropa. Sakura no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Y siguió su paso hasta la cocina, el moreno la siguió con la mirada y dio otro sorbo a su trago. Sakura salió de la cocina con un vaso de leche. Cuando caminaba de regreso Sakura vio a Sasuke y dio un salto del susto.

- No te había visto.- Apunto obvia Sakura.

- Hmn.- Fue la respuesta de Sasuke.

Sakura se sentó justo al lado de Sasuke, cosa que lo incomodó ya que se sintió invadido.

- ¿No podías dormir?

- Hmn.- Volvió a contestar el moreno

- Yo tampoco.- Contesto inocentemente Sakura, dándole un sorbo a su leche.

Su animo había cambiado esta semana, había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas, se sentía pésimo de haberle echado la culpa a Sasuke por Naruto y no le había agradecido por salvarle la vida. Habia querido decirle, disculparse, pero no habia encontrado el momento.

- Sasuke.- Empezó Sakura.

- Hmn.- Sasuke no se acostumbraba a escuchar su nombre pronunciado por _así_ por ella.

- Lo siento.- Sasuke volteo a ver a Sakura, algo sorprendido.- Se que no fue tu culpa.

- Lo es. Por ser débil.

- Sasuke… escúchame… el destino nos hizo una mala jugarreta, no nos esperábamos ese ataque. No podías hacer más. Ni siquiera tenias por que haberme salvado y lo hiciste.

Sasuke no dijo más. No quería pretextos cualquier excusa que Sakura pusiera para hacerlo sentir mejor.

- Es solo que… Naruto es todo lo que me quedo cuando tu te marchaste. Fue mi hombro para llorar y …

- Era tu esposo.- Agrego el azabache…

- Si…

Sakura se acerco a Sasuke apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, el azabache se tenso por la cercanía de Sakura.

- Ahora que se fue Naruto, siento que no me queda nada.- En serio… en serio pensé en un cuento de hadas con final feliz, pensé que volverías, que Naruto volvería a ser tu amigo como antes, que comeríamos ramen juntos, que regañaríamos a Kakashi por llegar tarde. Que los curaría a los dos después de alguna riña… Pero no va a poder ser así…

Sasuke quiso decir algo, pero no sabia que decir. Se quedo callado. Estaba incomodo con todo aquello. No sabia si se había quedado dormido o imaginaba todo lo que la pelirrosa decía.

- Sasuke… quiero irme a Konoha.

- Sakura… basta…

Sakura levanto la mirada y vio los ojos ónix de Sasuke viéndola fijamente.

- Sasuke… se que estas tramando algo en contra de Danzo y Konoha y no planeo ser parte de eso.

- Yo tampoco planeo que lo seas.

- Si me quedo aquí y no te detengo me convertiría en tu complice.

- ¿Por qué te importa lo que le pase a Konoha?... ya te dije que no es un lugar seguro

- Por Naruto… se lo debo… el haría cualquier cosa por Konoha

- Las personas que hacen de Konoha su prioridad terminan muertas Sa-ku-ra.- Dijo amargamente Sasuke.

- No ire a Konoha entonces… pero no planeo quedarme más tiempo contigo.

- ¿Por qué soy un traidor?

- Por que debo proteger mi aldea y a mis amigos…

- Suenas demasiado a Naruto…

- Si talves.

- ¿Cuándo te iras?

- En unos dias, cuando tenga las fuerzas suficientes para trasladarme.

El moreno no agrego nada, ambos se quedaron así un rato, a Sasuke se le olvido esa sensación de incomodidad que había tenido hace unos instantes por la cercanía de la pelirrosa. Vio a los ojos jade de Sakura, vio que faltaba algo. Faltaba ese brillo que los hacían tan especial. ¿Por qué estaba viendo a los ojos de Sakura? Quería apartar la mirada pero no podía.

- No recordaba que oscuros son tus ojos.- Dijo Sakura que también lo miraba fijamente.- Sakura levanto una mano y la coloco en la frente de Sasuke.- ¿Por qué no has dejado que te cure?.- Sakura sano la herida de Sasuke que había visto antes.

Sasuke se movió hacia atrás incomodo por el roce de la pelirrosa, haciendo que Sakura perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre el, derramándole el vaso de leche encima. Sakura se levanto torpemente. Pero Sasuke la tomo por la muñeca.

- Lo siento mucho. No fue mi intensión.- Se disculpo Sakura.

Sasuke no se inmuto por la leche encima pero vio un pequeño brillo proveniente del pecho de Sakura, vio en anillo de plata que colgaba de su cuello y soltó su brazo.

Sasuke se levanto en silencio y camino hacia su recamara. Necesitaba un baño, no soportaba el olor dulce de la leche.

El agua fría caía sobre su cuerpo, contorneando sus musculos y cicatrices. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Pensaba en Sakura y no quería hacerlo, pensaba en todo lo que acababa de suceder. Su cercanía, sus palabras, su mano cálida. Sakura llevaba dos semanas en la casa, la primera en la que paso inconsciente y la segunda en la que se pasaba dando vueltas por la casa como leona enjaulada.

No sabia por que pero la presencia de la pelirrosa en la casa causaba algo en el, algo que no le gustaba. Por un segundo pensó que lo mejor seria que se fuera, así el volvería a tener su vida normal y sus pensamientos normales, pero al instante se le cruzo la imagen de Sakura cubierta de sangre y de Danzo riendo. Golpeo la cerámica del baño. No podía permitir eso. Danzo no se podía enterar que la pelirrosa continuaba con vida.

Salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, busco algo de ropa limpia y se cambio. Se recostó en su cama viendo al techo, por un instante por uno solo quería que su mente estuviera en blanco. No quería pensar en nada, ni en su venganza, ni en Danzo, ni mucho menos en Sakura.

Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, esa molestia pelirrosa, mirándolo fijamente, no sabia como interpretar las acciones de a chica.

Habia estado con muchas mujeres, sabia cuando le estaban coqueteando descaradamente, pero no sabia interpretar algo como una mirada inocente, no sabia como interpretar la mano de Sakura sobre su frente, esa cercanía tan extraña entre ellos dos. ¿Sakura se sentiría igual de desconcertado que el?

¡BASTA! Sasuke lanzo la almohada al otro lado de la habitación.

Talves si pasara la noche con Karin lo ayudaría a borrar sus pensamientos, pero pensó que su idea era absurda y no quería tener que soportarla los días siguientes pegada como una garrapata.

La puerta se abrio lentamente. Sakura asomo su cabeza y vio la figura de Sasuke en la cama.

- ¿ Que haces aquí?.- Pregunto seriamente el pelinegro.- ¡Vete a tu habitación!.- Y como si Sakura no hubiera escuchado termino de entrar en la habitación cerrando la puerta.

- Ya te lo dije. Yo no obedezco tus ordenes.

- Estoy cansado y…

- ¡WOW! Esta es la habitación del gran Sasuke Uchiha. Es linda sabes. Bueno comparado con la idea que tenia en mi cabeza.

- ¿Linda?.- pregunto Sasuke ofendido

- Ya sabes, pensé que habría sangre en las paredes, murciélagos en las esquinas, sarcófagos, "venganza" escrito en cada una de las paredes… no se cosas por el estilo.

- Sakura… no estoy de humor. – Sakura volvió a ignorar por completo a Sasuke y se fue a sentar en un sofá que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

Sasuke se levanto de un salto, camino hasta donde Sakura y la tomo por los hombros, con la suficiente fuerza para que supiera que era en serio

- Es la ultima vez que te lo digo. Quiero estar solo

- ¿En serio eso quieres?

- ¡Si!

- ¿Qué tiene de bueno estar solo Sasuke? Explícame… por que yo he estado sola todo este tiempo en esta casa y lo odio…

Sakura bajo la cabeza, se puso de pie.

- Pero si tanto lo deseas me voy

- Tu no estas sola… tienes a tus amigos, a tu familia en Konoha..

- ¿Familia?... ¿Mis padres?. Mis padres murieron Sasuke.- Agrego amargamente la pelirrosa.- Sasuke se quedo de una pieza, no sabia que decir, ignoraba muchas cosas de la kunoichi.

- Yo… ¿Qué paso?

- No quiero hablar de eso… ahora lo más cercano que tengo de Konoha eres tu.- Sin saber por que Sakura se aferro al azabache, apretando con todas sus fuerzas los puños.

Sasuke coloco torpemente sus brazos alrededor de Sakura. Tratando de confortarla.

- Eres una gran molestia.

Sakura sonrió amargamente. Si sabia que era una gran molestia.

- No te molesto más. Mañana a primera hora me voy… y no te estoy pidiendo permiso.- Sakura se soltó del tosco abrazo de Sasuke y camino hasta la puerta.

Sasuke camino tras de ella y la tomo del hombro haciendo que se girara.

- No era esa mi intención.- Dijo Sasuke, Sakura tomo sus palabras como una disculpa y como en realidad no quería regresar a su habitación las acepto.

- ¿Podría quedarme un rato? No molestare, estaré callada.

Sasuke asintió, no sabia que estaba haciendo ni porque, tenia que alejarse de esa pelirrosa.

Sasuke soltó a Sakura y se recostó en su cama de nuevo, Sakura camino al otro lado de la habitación bajo la mirada atenta de Sasuke. Recogió la almohada que Sasuke había lanzado anteriormente y regreso hasta donde Sasuke. Se sentó tímidamente a la orilla de la cama. Todo aquello eran tan extraño. Estaban actuando como tontos. Sakura abrazo la almohada. Sasuke cerro los ojos, la vio pero por primera vez pudo poner su mente en blanco, cerro sus ojos aunque no quería hacerlo y sintió como se iba quedando dormido hasta que sintió un perfume de cerezos a su lado, abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo con los ojos verdes de Sakura, quien estaba recostada a su lado, Sasuke hizo el ademan de levantarse pero Sakura se lo impidió tomándolo de la mano. Sin decir más Sakura cerro sus ojos, Sasuke la vio y la imito cerrando sus ojos y quedándose dormido.

Sakura despertó y busco a su lado con su tacto, pero no había nada, abrio los ojos y se encontró en su habitación. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Había sido un sueño todo. No estaba segura que no. Tomo la sabana con la que estaba cubierta y la acerco a su rostro, ahí estaba, el perfume de Sasuke, no había sido un sueño.

Anoche había sido la noche más extraña de toda su vida. Se dejo llevar por sus impulsos, por su soledad, por lo que Sasuke había despertado en ella. Había notado un comportamiento protector de Sasuke con ella, no entendía la razón, pero le gustaba. Le gustaba sentir que alguien se preocupara por ella, aunque Sasuke lo hiciera de un modo brusco, dándole ordenes, no dejándole salir. Vio nuevamente el anillo que colgaba de su cuello… Talves era hora de que ella hablara y le dijero toda la verdad a Sasuke.

**Aqui estamos de nuevo, dejenme saber que les parecio, sus reviews me alegran y me dan nuevas ideas y ganas de seguir adelante. Y pues que tenemos aqui... un Sasuke protector y confundido y una Sakura con muchos secretetitos. Proximamente hablaremos del matrimonio Uzumaki-Haruno... oh si. ;)**

**Nos leemos.**

**Ayumi**


	6. Lo que aun nos queda

**Hola!**

**Se que volvi a tardarme y lo siento mucho, pero la verdad es que estas dos semanas han sido de locos, ya termine la universidad así que he estado haciendo todo tipo de trámites como se imaginaran. Me siento tan vieja T.T **

**En fin...Gracias por la paciencia, por leerme y dejar sus comentarios en especial a aquellas personas que son constantes en ello:**

**Sakuritaaa, Alice Uchiha 26, aRIELA 95, Km 93, weriita, Abigail Haruno 97, Sakura Lopez 549, sus comentarios me encantan y me mantienen entretenida, gracias por los ánimos siempre chicas :D sin mas que agregar las dejo leer el cap 6.**

Suspiró.

Tenia que hablar con Sasuke, lo que había pasado anoche era una estupidez, lo había repasado cien veces en su cabeza, ¿Cómo había podido quedarse dormida en la cama junto a Sasuke Uchiha? Se reprochaba una y otra vez por lo ocurrido, si bien se había justificado diciendo que Sasuke era lo mas cercano a Konoha que tenia, debio entender que Sasuke dejo de ser parte de su vida hace mucho tiempo. Tenia que saber que pensaba Sasuke. Seguramente estaba igual de confundida que ella. Además por alguna razón estaba el tema de Naruto. Sí tenia que hablar con Sasuke del rubio.

Se metió al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, noto que ya no tenia ni un morete más en su cuerpo, había recuperado peso, y su piel no estaba tan pálida.

Salió del baño y busco algo de la ropa que Karin le había prestado, se puso unos shorts negros y una camisa rosa encendido, ceñida a su cuerpo, se puso unas botas negras. Camino hacia el espejo y se cepillo varias veces el cabello hasta que quedara brillante. Quedo satisfecha con lo que vio, por lo menos no se parecía aquel fantoche que había visto hace una semana.

Se dirigió a la habitación del azabache, toco un par de veces pero no hubo repuesta. Decidio entrar sin autorización esperando que Sasuke se encontrara adentro. Pero el ninja no estaba en su recamara. Seguramente estaba abajo, bajo las gradas dando brinquitos, , el aroma que salía de la cocina llamo su atención y decidió dejar su búsqueda con Sasuke a un lado.

Llego a la cocina y encontró a Suigetsu preparando algo.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?.- Pregunto alegre Sakura.

Suigetsu se volteo y la vio de pies a cabeza.

- Fiuu. Claro preciosa.

- ¿Qué preparas?- Pregunto curiosa la kunoichi

- Panqueques.

- No creo que eso le vaya a gustar a Sasuke, al menos que les pongas tomates.- Suigetsu se carcajeo por el comentario de Sakura.

- Lo bueno es que Sasuke no esta.

Sakura lo vio sorprendida.

- ¿A dónde fue?

- Hmm quien sabe, nunca avisa, lo vi salir de madrugada.

Sakura vio el reloj de la cocina dándose cuenta que eran las 9:30 am

- Hmm… .-fue la única respuesta de la pelirrosa, quien de repente no se sentía de tan buen humor.

Terminaron de hacer el desayuno, Suigetsu haciendo todo tipo de bromas y Sakura en silencio.

Ni Yuugo ni Karin sabían tampoco a donde se había ido Sasuke cosa que la preocupo. ¿Cómo podía salir tan despreocupadamente sin avisar? Si Danzo sabia que no estaban muertos, posiblemente lo estaba buscando por los alrededores, talves en ese momento estaba enfrentándose con el o estaba mal herido o… no no quiso pensar lo peor. Talves Sasuke solo salió a entrenar… o… no podía estar en Konoha… ¿o si? No, no, no y no

Sakura tomo algunas de sus shuriken y se las guardo… tenia que ir a buscar a Sasuke… bajo las escaleras a toda prisa y cuando iba a salir por la puerta de la entrada la figura de Yuugo apareció.

- Sasuke nos dio ordenes de no dejarte salir.- Sakura no se sorprendió ante el comentario.

- No entiendes… Puede estar en peligro.

- Yuugo.. te prometo que no estoy escapando…

Yuugo la vio seriamente. Estudio sus ojos y sabia que la ojijade no mentia. Se aparto de la puerta para darle paso a Sakura.

- Gracias.- dijo Sakura.

- Antes de salir, pídele a Karin que te diga en que dirección siente el chakra de Sasuke.- Sakura asintió y subió de nuevo buscando a la pelirroja.

- ¡Karin! Necesito que me digas en que dirección encontrar a Sasuke.- Pregunto urgente Sakura

- ¿Para que?.- Pregunto Karin viendola por encima de sus gafas, parecía estar de mal humor.

- ¿Para que? Por que no se donde se metió y yo necesito…necesito…

- No tengo por que ayudarte.- Contesto secamente Karin.

- ¿Qué te pasa?.- Pregunto extrañada Sakura

- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? O que te has creido con Sasuke… buscándolo en la noche en su habitación… ¡durmiendo con el!

- ¿Cómo…

- Puedo rastrear a las personas, es una de mis habilidades y sentí tu chakra demasiado cerca del de Sasuke. Te lo advierto Sakura…

- ¡Eres una estúpida! ¿Crees que estoy interesada en el?... No sabes lo equivocada que estas. Si no piensas ayudarme esta bien…

- Te ayudare por que si no lo hago es capaz que te pierdes y Sasuke-kun se moleste conmigo.

Sakura salió de la escondite, no se había percatado en todo este tiempo que la entrada era subterránea. Corrió varios metros, por una zona boscosa, en la dirección que le indico Karin, supo que su chakra no esta totalmente recuperado cuando empezó a sentirse cansada después de tan solo unos minutos corriendo. _Demonios. _Siguió corriendo lo que su cuerpo lo que su cuerpo aguantaba. Sentia que iba a desmayarse, pero aun así no se detuvo, tenía que alcanzar a Sasuke, solo estaba a unos kilómetros más, no podía rendirse aun, su respiración era dificultosa, su pulso elevado, se había extralimitado, su visión empezaba a hacerse borrosa. Vio de lejos una sombra que parecía ser el azabache. Sakura dio un par de pasos más. Vio a Sasuke correr hasta su lado

- ¿Estas bien?.- Pregunto Sakura.

- ¿Qué hiciste? Le dije a Yuugo que no te dejara salir.

- Fue mi culpa… yo… yo necesitaba…- Sakura no pudo decir más y se desplomo, Sasuke la tomó en sus brazos sin entender exactamente que había pasado.- _Sasuke-kun_ murmuro Sakura inconsciente.

- Tsk.- El azabache llevo a Sakura cargada, corriendo en la dirección a su guarida. Era una insensata molestia, ¿A que había salido? ¿A buscarlo? ¿Para que? Recordo las palabras de las pelirrosa hace algunas semanas "_hace tiempo nos dejo de interesar buscarte_". _Mentira_. Ahí estaba de nuevo buscándolo, exponiéndose al peligro por él. Sakura no entendía lo que significaba los límites y había traspasado varios con él y él había sucumbido a los caprichos de la chica. ¿Qué importaba que se sintiera sola? ¿Qué importaba lo que la chica había perdido? El dejo atrás a Naruto y Sakura el dia que se marcho de Konoha y dejando todo tipo de sentimentalismos aparte.

Sasuke sintió un chakra desconocido cerca del perímetro acercándose a él mientras se adentraba en la zona boscosa ¿Y si lo estaban siguiendo? No podía regresar a la guarida por que sería mostrarle a los enemigos el camino. Tampoco podía pelear con Sakura así. Tenía que esconder a la pelirrosa, recordó que había otra guarida y era perfecta para esconder sus chakras. Cambio de rumbo adentrándose aun más al bosque, y vio la a simple vista era una roca, pero para él que ya reconocía el lugar era la entrada de una de las guaridas de Orochimaru.

Sakura despertó, sintió las hojas secas debajo de su cuerpo. ¿Dónde estaba? No reconocía ese lugar, se sentó apoyándose en la pared de piedra ¿Una cueva? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Apenas podía ver en la oscuridad no distinguía más que lo que tocaba con sus manos. Vio la luz de una llama encenderse, y vio frente a ella a Sasuke sentado, encendiendo una fogata.

- Sasuke… ¿Dónde estamos?.- Sasuke simplemente miro inexpresivamente a la chica sin darle ninguna respuesta.

- Estamos en esta cueva por que enviaron anbus a seguirnos, al parecer Danzo sospecha que no estamos muertos.

- ¿Anbus? ¿Aquí?.- Sakura aun no terminaba de caer en cuenta que las mismas personas de su aldea quisieran acabar con ella.

- Ya me encargue de ellos…-

- Yo… lo siento.- Hablo suavemente Sakura, recordando que se desmayo al ver a Sasuke y debio convertirse en una carga para el.

- ¿Te quieres morir Sakura?.- Pregunto secamente el Uchiha

- ¿Qué?.- Sakura trago saliva.- ¿Qué estas diciendo?

- Te hice una pregunta. ¿Te quieres morir? ¿Si o No?.- Sakura no contesto y Sasuke noto la mirada de miedo de Sakura, cosa que le molesto, talves su pregunta la había asustado y ahora pensaría que el le haría daño, por lo que decidio explicarse. -Por que todas las estupideces que haces solo ponen en peligro tu vida… ¿Qué tenias que hacer aquí? Quedamos en que no te irías hasta que estuvieras recuperada y mira lo que te paso.

- Bueno… me preocupe por ti…

- Dijiste que ya no te interesaba buscarme… ¿mentiste?.-

- No… no mentí en ese momento… pero ahora me interesa de nuevo buscarte ¿Contento?

- ¿Por qué?.- Pregunto molesto el moreno.

- ¿Ya no te lo dije?. ¡Eres lo único que me queda Sasuke!.- El azabache se puso de pie y se acerco a la pelirrosa, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella. Sakura no entendia el gesto del ninja y se quedo quieta, Sasuke se apoyo con sus brazos en la pared de piedra, dejando a Sakura entre la pared y él. El ninja se acerco a Sakura quedando a centímetros de su rostro, casi rozándose el uno con el otro. Sakura respiro dificultuosamente, nunca había estado tan cerca de Sasuke.

- Entiende una cosa Sa-ku-ra tu a ti a mi no nos queda nada.

*PLAP*

El golpe resonó gracias al eco de la cueva. Talves Sakura estaba débil, pero tenia el chakra necesario para propinar una buena cachetada, la cual hizo que el azabache perdiera el equilibrio.

Sakura se puso de pie sacudiendo su ropa del polvo y las hojas secas. Sasuke sobaba su mejilla, tenia que admitir que la kunoichi pegaba fuerte. Sintió un hilo de sangre correr por su labio y sonrio de lado, sí, se había buscado ese golpe.

- Me voy.- Sentenció la pelirrosa, Sasuke volteo hacia ella, no esperaba que se ofendiera tanto.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A Suna… talves no pueda regresar a Konoha, pero tengo amigos en Suna que se que me ayudaran.

- Aun no estas recuperada…

- ¿A ti eso que?... ¡Deja pretender que te preocupa mi bienestar! ¡Deja de aparentar que te importa! Si a ti y a mi no nos queda nada deja de actuar tan fraternalmente conmigo. No tengo que pedirte permiso. Ya te agradecí por todo lo que hiciste por mí, pero no pienso seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que tu por más tiempo.- Sakura daba la espalda a Sasuke, mientras contenía las lagrimas, no iba a dejar que el azabache la viera llorar. Se sentía como una estúpida diciéndole a Sasuke que era lo único que le quedaba y el ignorando completamente sus sentimientos como en los viejos tiempos, sonrio amargamente, hay cosas que nunca cambian pensó.

Sasuke se puso de pie, aun quedaba el rastro de sangre en su labio, se puso detrás de Sakura.

- Pensé que querrías tener esto.- Hablo el ninja y Sakura se volteo encarando Sasuke. El azabache metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco un pedazo de tela que Sakura reconoció era la bandana de Naruto. La tomo temblorosa.

- ¿De donde…

- Fue lo único que encontré de el

- ¿Por eso te fuiste?.- Pregunto Sakura mientras su respiración se descontrolada

- Sí.- Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Sasuke había vuelto al lugar de las explosiones en busca de los restos de Naruto y ahora eso era lo único que tenia de él, su bandana, la amada bandana de ninja, de su rubio amigo. Un casi inaudible _gracias _salió de los labios de la pelirrosa. Quien apretaba contra su pecho la insignia mientras las lagrimas bañaban su rostro. Aquello había afectado a tal punto a la kunoichi que cayo al suelo sobre sus rodillas, le dolía tanto, nunca podría llenar el vacío que dejo el rubio _lo siento Naruto… lo siento, perdóname.- _Repetía una y otra vez Sakura.-Sasuke observaba aquello sin saber que hacer, se agacho a la altura de Sakura y la rodeo con sus brazos como había hecho el día anterior.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me consuelas para luego ignorarme? No ves que así duele más. Sasuke no hizo más que aferrar a la pelirrosa más a el, mientras ella forcejeaba para soltarse.

- ¡Sueltame Uchiha! ¡Sueltame!

- Tsk.- Sasuke tomo a Sakura por el cuello, mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos ónix. La pelirrosa lo miraba de vuelta desafiante.- No entiendo por que cada vez eres mas molesta.- Y sin decir más Sasuke estampo sus labios contra los de la kunoichi, de una manera tan ruda y tosca, Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Sentía el sabor de la sangre del Uchiha en su boca, no forcejeo más, su mente dejo de funcionar, se dejo llevar por el momento, Sasuke se inclino haciendo que Sakura quedara recostada en el piso de la cueva y el sobre ella, la vio fijamente, esta sonrojada y su respiración entrecortada. No sabia por que pero sintió el impulso de besarla y al dejar de hacerlo no podía dejar de sentir ese impulso por volver a probar sus labios.

- ¿Por qué…?.- Volvió a preguntar la pelirrosa. El azabache no sabía que contestar, tal ves deseaba hacer eso desde hace mucho, tal ves solo quería que Sakura dejara de llorar, como sea ninguna de las respuestas tenia lógica después de lo que le había dicho a la chica.- ¿Con que derecho Uchiha?.- Sakura parecía haber pasado de triste a molesta.

- Tenias que calmarte…

- No… no asi…

Sasuke se levanto dejando aun Sakura en el suelo.

- No veo cual es el alboroto… _es solo un beso…_- Sakura iba a responder al moreno, pero lo pensó dos veces y se quedo callada, se levanto lentamente del suelo.

- Esto… es todo lo que nos queda…- Dijo la pelirrosa mientras miraba el pedazo de tela y tocaba sus labios aun saboreando lo que fue su primer beso.

**:O y bueno... algunas me odiaran por este final jejeje. Recapitulemos, Karin ya saco las uñas... Sakura se preocupa por Sasuke y viceversa aunque Sasuke sea un completo idiota... y por fin ¡un beso! pero oh oh! Como que el primer beso de Sakura si se supone que estuvo casada con Narutin? muajaja **

**¿Dudas, comentario, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte? xD no duden en escribirme, me encanta leer lo que tienen que decir.**

**Nos leemos**

**Ayumi. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Volví y lo que tengo que decir lo diré al final :D espero que lo disfruten**

El moreno había pasado todo el día revisando la información que Suigetsu habia recolectado de Konoha, mas que revisarla la hojeaba sin terminar de entender que era lo que leía. Despues de 3 veces solo habia captado que habían elaborado una especie de velorio por Sakura y Naruto por lo que la aldea los hacia muertos. Tiro los papeles al escritorio ofuscado, apretó con fuerza el puente de su nariz, sabia perfectamente la razón por la cual no se podía concentrar, por la que por mas que quisiera no podía meter su cabeza dentro de esos papeles y elaborar el plan que tanto deseaba para atacar Konoha. Y esa razon era lo que mas lo molestaba. Por que esa razon era eso; _una molestia. _

Sakura Haruno se habia encerrado en su habitación y lo evitaba a toda costa, eso lo molestaba aun mas. ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera tan infantil? El no le habia hecho nada ¿o si? Estaría asi por el beso que le había robado. Ese beso, por que no podía sacarse de la mente eso. Era algo insignificante para el. Habia besado y acostado con muchas mujeres y era un acto sin importancia, asi lo habia sido por que ahora no podía sacarse de la cabeza ese beso con Sakura. Estudio la situación sin poner ningún tipo de sentimiento en el, pero había llegado a una terrible conclusión: deseaba a Sakura Haruno.

No podía negar que con los años Sakura se habia convertido en una chica bastante atractiva, su cuerpo se había desarrollado bastante bien, supuso que el entrenamiento también había hecho su parte. Seguramente a la pelirrosa le sobrarían pretendientes pero, habia un detalle, era la esposa de Naruto, o mejor dicho su viuda. Los pensamientos del azabache fueron interrumpidos cuando vio la figura de Sakura frente a el. Por un momento pensó estar alucinando por lo que se restregó los ojos, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que se habia visto por que si era Sakura en carne y hueso que estaba frente a el.

- Me digo Yuugo que querias verme

- ¿No te enseñaron a tocar?.- Pregunto irritado Sasuke

- Lo hice. Un par de veces y no me contestaste nada.

- Hmn.- Fue la respuesta seca del moreno al darse cuenta que al estar sumido en sus pensamientos no habia escuchado a Sakura.

- Dime para que querias verme.- Hablo fríamente la pelirrosa.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa actitud distante de Sakura que tanto lo molestaba. Hace unos dias habia salido corriendo y poniendo su vida en peligro por el y ahora lo ignoraba.

- Bueno entonces déjame hablar a mi primero, quiero pedirte algo.

- Si es acerca de marcharte, sabes que…

- No, no es eso, aunque si tiene algo que ver, pero quiero pedirte otra cosa.- Ahora Sasuke vio curioso a Sakura. La kunoichi continuo al saber que tenia la atención de Sasuke.- Quiero que… me lleves al pueblo mas cercano, necesito… necesito hacer unas compras.- Acaso habia escuchado bien ¿Habia dicho compras? ¿Sakura quería que ÉL la llevara de compras?

- Creo que no comprendo…- contesto el moreno

- Mira, el asunto es…. Me quiero marchar de aquí, decidi que ire a Suna, pero necesito, armas, medicinas, antídotos, vendas y bueno ropa. Por que si se te olvida gran parte de mis cosas se arruinaron, incluyendo mi ropa, y… tengo mis razones para no querer seguir usando cosas de Karin.

- Asi que… pretendes que te lleve a hacer compras…

- No… no solo quiero que me lleves, TU vas a pagar por todas las cosas…

- ¿Y eso lo haría por…

- Por que me lo debes, míralo así.

- ¿Te lo debo?.- Pregunto molesto el moreno

- SI ME LO DEBES.- alzo el tono de voz Sakura.- Por lo que paso en la cueva.

- Así que… si estabas molesta por eso.- Sasuke sonrió altaneramente.

- Tu dejaste claro que… para ti solo fue un _simple beso_.- Sakura no podía admitir que aquellas palabras la habían herido.

- ¿Te molesto que alguien mas que TU esposo te besara?.- Pregunto moreno levantándose del escritorio y evitando cualquier contacto visual con la pelirrosa.

- No entiendes… tu habras besado a muchas putas y ya no tiene importancia. Pero para mi… fue mi primer beso.- Confeso apenada Sakura. Sasuke se volteo ante la confension de la kunoichi. Eso no tenia mucho sentido y probablemente lo decía para hacerlo sentirlo mal.

- No creo que ya estando casada, tu esposo jamas te halla besado. Por lo menos lo tuvo que haber hecho en su boda.

- Na-ru-to. Su nombre es Naruto, no se por que te cuesta tanto decirlo Uchiha. Pero si tengo que ser sincera contigo… preferiría que primero me ofrecieras algo de tomar.- dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba en un sofá cerca del moreno.- Por simple curiosidad el moreno camino hacia un estante cercano y saco dos vasos, sirvió whiskey en ambos y le ofreció uno a Sakura antes de sentarse frente a ella. Sakura dio un sorbo y arrugo inmediatamente el rostro por que Sasuke entendio la inexperiencia de la pelirrosa con el alcohol.

- Tengo algo menos fuerte

- No… esto esta bien.- Sakura dio un sorbo mas a su bebida, tratando de soportarla mas.- No he sido sincera contigo. Desde el principio, yo te confesé que Naruto y yo estábamos casados pero… como todos, supusiste que estábamos casados por amor, aunque la verdad no era asi. O bueno si, pero como amigos.- Sakura dio otro sorbo a su trago esta vez ya no lo sintió tan fuerte.- Yo le estaba haciendo un favor a Naruto.- Sasuke se tomo la mitad de su trago de un sorbo, lo que Sakura decía no tenia sentido.

- No te entiendo Sakura. ¿Qué tiene que ver un favor con un matromonio?

- Naruto… Naruto estaba, enfermo. El kyubi dentro de su cuerpo ya no estaba actuando como un proveedor de chakra, si no como un parasito. Un parasito al que ya no le importaba el bienestar de su portador y trataba de atacarlo de todas formas, fiebras, llagas, heridas, cada vez era peor, Tsunade yo y otros médicos de Konoha trabajábamos en el caso nos dimos cuentas que si el kyubi seguía comportándose asi tarde o temprano Naruto moriria.- Sakura aspiro fuertemente, dio otro trago terminándose su bebida, Sasuke lleno su vaso nuevamente.- lo único que podíamos hacer mientras seguíamos investigando era hacer un medicamento para que Naruto incrementara sus defensas en un 600% haciéndolo inmune por un tiempo, pero el kyubi se daría cuenta y atacaría con mas fuerza. Solo, le estábamos dando un poco mas de tiempo, solo eso.- Sasuke escuchaba perplejo el relato de Sakura.- Aunque Tsunade nos pidió que no le dijéramos nada, yo no pude ocultarle la verdad y… se lo confese todo, le confese que no podíamos hacer nada por el momento y que no me rendiría hasta verlo curado. Naruto se negó aceptarlo, ya sabes como es de terco.- sonrió amargamente la pelirrosa.- pero poco a poco, cuando no avanzábamos se iba resignando y me pidió que… que me casara con el. Por el tiempo que le restaba de vida. Yo se, siempre supe lo que sentía por mi, pero ¿casarnos? Al principio me negué como era lógico, pero… como podía negarle a él… como ¿le podía negar su ultimo deseo Sasuke? El sabia, el siempre supo que no podría amarlo y aun así, eso era lo único que quería. Acepte, pero Tsunade nos negó el derecho de casarnos… así que nos fuimos al país de las Olas y fue en nuestro regreso donde nos topamos contigo. ¿Te das cuenta? No pude salvarlo Sasuke, ninguna de las dos veces…

A Sasuke le costo un par de segundos que parecieron minutos asimilar toda la información. Ahora las palabras de Sakura. Vio a la pelirrosa y aunque pensó que estaría llorando, solo vio una paqueña lagrima caer por su mejilla.

- Ya lo llore.- se justifico Sakura.- Y se que a el no le gustaría que estuviera llorando por el, cuando tengo que tratar de resolver que pasa en Konoha. Sasuke se sentó al lado de Sakura y la rodeo por el hombro, cosa que sorprendió a la pelirrosa.

- Siento, lo del beso. No sabia. Supongo que si te debo algo…- Sasuke se inclino hacia la pelirrosa y la volvió a besar, pero contrario a como lo habia hecho anteriormente, esta vez fue un beso suave, esperando que Sakura le diera un tipo de señal para que continuara, Sakura cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar, no podía negar que había olvidado el primer encuentro con Sasuke y nuevamente el moreno la habia sorprendido, pero el contacto era agradable y por algún motivo quería separarse de él ahora. Sasuke sentía el sabor embriagante de Sakura, en cuanto la pelirrosa se lo permitio introdujo su lengua dentro de ella, para poder profundizar mas el beso. Todo era aun confuso, pero entendia que Sakura no habia sido de Naruto ahora no estaba prohibida. Pero el cerebro de Sasuke termino de asimilar la información que Sakura habia dado y se separo de repente de ella.

- ¿Qué… que pasa..

- Hay algo que… cuando la estaca hirió a Naruto… el kyubi no lo regenero como lo haría comúnmente cierto….

- S-í….- Sakura se puso nerviosa.

- Osea que… el que Naruto halla muerto… no fue consecuencia de mi Sharingan, como yo lo crei… como TU me hiciste creer.- Sakura se levanto del asiento…

- Sasuke… no….

- Espera Sakura… no solo me sentí culpable, ¡TU ME HICISTE CULPABLE!.- Sasuke se sintió traicionado por Sakura.

- No… no podía decírtelo Sasuke… no podía decirte acerca de la enfermedad…

- ¡NO!.- grito el azabache.- Me hiciste creer que…

- Me disculpe Sasuke… yo..

- ¿De que sirve? Yo solo me seguía culpando por todo, creyendo que te habia apartado de el, pensando que lo amabas como esposo y que me odiabas por eso…

- No… yo no te odio… yo…

- Eso ya no importa… voy a salir… y espero que estas vez no vengas corriendo detrás mio…

Sakura no dijo mas ante mas frias palabras del azabache que salio de la habitación casi corriendo. Entendio que seria muy difícil para el que la perdonara.

Apreto sus puños, no sabia que hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero talves era lo mejor que Sasuke se hubiera enterado en ese momento y no después. Limpio el rastro de lagrimas que dejo su discusión con el moreno.

**1. Estoy lista para que empiece la masacre jajajaja, no me van a matar por haberlas vuelto a ilusionar verdad TT^TT ustedes son lindas y no me harán eso... bueno ya tenemos aquí la verdad que muchas esperaban, lo que ocultaba Sakura y el verdadero motivo de estar con Naruto. **

**2. Se que me han pedido que no tarde tanto en actualizar, pero la verdad es que inspiración va y viene y no les puedo prometer actualizar cada semana por que seria hacer las cosas a la fuerza y no tendría el mismo resultado o no me sentiría contento con el. **

**3. Como notaran este capitulo no tiene nombre, por lo que me inventado un jueguito interactivo, quiero que sean ustedes quienes decidan cual es el nombre ideal para este capitulo.**

**4. Gracias mil por la aceptación que le dan a mi fic, por los reviews, me encanta leerlas, y como siempre agradecimiento especial a lo que lo hacen constantemente Ariela95, Alice Uchiha 26, weriita, lovemaki1, OrihimexIchigo, por que creanme que parte de la motivación de continuar con esto es saber que me leen que les causo algún tipo de impresión, que las emociono que las dejo con ganas de matarme, en fin que las dejo con algún tipo de emoción y con ganas de leer mas, estoy de cumpleaños el 18, espero sean buenitas y se acuerden de mi. **

**Nos leemos :D **

**Ayumi**


End file.
